


i'm getting down on my knees (baby please don't tease)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ashton upsets calum, and calum decides to withold sex to teach him a lesson.calum ends up being the one that's taught a lesson.





	

“What’s the problem, Ash?” Calum wonders, straddling Ashton’s lap. A muscle in Ashton’s jaw jumps as Calum leans in closer. “Cal got your tongue?”

Ashton rolls his eyes, the tension dissipating. “That was the worst pun I’ve ever head,” he tells Calum, who barely hears him because he dissolved into giggles the second he made it. 

Calum rocks his hips once, twice and Ashton immediately tenses up again.

It’s been around two weeks since The Incident – they had ended up embarrassingly late to their friend’s birthday party, and Ashton, when they had finally detached from each other and driven there, had blamed Calum and his, and he quotes: “ridiculous insatiability”. Not one to take this sitting down, Calum had retorted that he wouldn’t bother Ashton with his sex drive any longer, and he hadn’t, withholding sex from that day on.

He’d stuck with it, no matter how much Ashton had pleaded and apologised and walked around all shirtless and appealing. Ashton had been respectful apart from that, though, a perfect gentleman. Calum can’t count the amount of times he himself had wandered the house naked and Ashton hadn’t taken advantage of it once, hadn’t touched him unless Calum granted him permission – which, of course, Calum had consistently refused.

But he’s only a man. He can’t be resist forever.

Ashton’s sat with his back against the headboard, and as Calum rolls his hips down on to him. His fingers curl around the edge of the mattress, having not been given permission to touch just yet.

“Thought of it in the shower,” Calum breathes, one hand on the wooden headboard, one hand on Ashton’s shoulder, for balance. “I thought it was clever.” 

He grinds down harder and Ashton grunts low in his throat, so low it’s almost a _growl_. Calum stops – if he’s going to do this right, going to keep some semblance of control here, he needs to remain as composed as possible. And that’s not going to happen if Ashton’s out here growling at him, pushing Calum into that subby place in his head he likes to go to whenever they fuck, which, did he mention, hasn’t happened in two weeks? His stomach clenches with anticipation. 

“That all you did in the shower?” Ashton wonders, his gaze boring into Calum’s. Calum’s cheeks heat up – so Ashton had heard. Not that Calum was making too much of an effort to be particularly silent. Also, moaning Ashton’s name when he came could also probably have alerted him. Yeah.

Ashton’s hands come away from their place on the mattress to squeeze Calum’s denim-clad ass. Calum groans, reflexively pushing back into the touch and Ashton smiles this slow, smug smile, watching Calum’s reactions carefully.

“Ashton,” Calum tries to sound firm but his voice cracks, adding to the amusement shining in Ashton’s eyes, “hands off.”

“You sure?” Ashton clarifies, sliding them up to the small of his back, and then back down again but this time into Calum’s boxers. He squeezes harshly and then rocks Calum’s body forward, thumbs digging deliciously into Calum’s hips. 

He’d stop if Calum told him to.

Calum should tell him to.

Calum swallows, eyes flickering closed as Ashton moves him how he wants. Ashton’s hard under him, has been since Calum first sat in his lap. Calum moans softly as Ashton spreads his cheeks, presses a finger against his hole. He thinks about the hard bulge beneath him _in_ him, fucking him open, fast and relentless, the way only his boyfriend can.

Calum whimpers.

“That’s what I thought,” Ashton smirks, flipping them over and pinning Calum to the bed by his wrists. 

“I had a whole plan,” Calum laments. Ashton palms him through his jeans.

“I know, baby.”

“I was gonna – ugh, fuck,” he hisses, arching into Ashton’s touch. “Fuck. ‘S been so long.”

Ashton gives him an exasperated look, but sighs and kisses his forehead anyway. “Yes, it has. You did good babe. I was so sure you’d crack 24 hours in and come running.”  
If only he knew Calum had been ready to give up within a quarter of that time.

“ _You_ did–”

“Yes, I did, but there’s no need to rub it in.” Ashton says. Calum giggles. Ashton sits up, unzipping Calum’s jeans and then sliding a hand into his underwear. Calum’s jaw goes slack when his fingers wrap around his cock, pulling it out against his stomach. “Besides, who could blame me? You’re the biggest tease I know.”

“’M not a _tease_ ,” Calum says, only able to speak because Ashton’s hand isn’t on him anymore, tugging his jeans off instead, then throwing them on the ground.

Ashton shoots him a sceptical look. “Mmm,” he hums. Ashton stares at Calum’s cock for a second, like he’s seeing an old friend for the first time, and then rolls Calum over abruptly.

Calum gasps into the pillow that’s suddenly in his face, pushing up onto his hands.

“Yes, you are, Calum. And I know that you know that.” There’s a rumble of drawers and then the familiar popping of the cap of a bottle of lube.

It would be pointless to dispute it. Okay, so Calum had done his own fair share of teasing. Or maybe more than could strictly be called ‘fair’. _Alright_ , so today wasn’t the first time Calum had gotten himself off – and loudly – with Ashton within earshot. But Calum had to make sure Ashton was suffering for his wrongdoings. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The tremor to Calum’s voice makes him sound a lot less convincing.

“All this time … I don’t know, Calum. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you wanted it from the beginning. Wanted me to come in, hold you down.” Ashton pushes a slick finger into Calum. “Take you.”

Calum breathes out shakily, and before he can even inhale again, Ashton’s adding another finger, making Calum whine at the sudden stretch. His arms shake with the strain of holding himself up, and he sinks onto the bed, cheek against the pillow.

“Ash.” Calum’s voice is a moan. Ashton scissors his fingers.

“Yeah? ‘S that what you wanted, Cali?” A third finger. “Want me to get you wet and sticky, fuck you open. Make you whine for it like a bitch.” Ashton’s words are like a jolt to his core, make Calum’s head spin with arousal, but Calum knows Ashton’s only getting started. His cock twitches, leaking steadily.

“Please,” he pants. He can practically _see_ the smirk of satisfaction on Ashton’s face.

“Please what, baby?” Ashton’s voice is low, almost threatening. His fingers curl inside of Calum, then fuck into him faster, deeper. Calum fists the sheets with sweaty hands, gasping. It’s been so _long_.

“Please fuck me, _please_.”

“Why should I?” Ashton asks him, burying his fingers deep inside Calum and gently stroking his walls, fingers finding his prostate with ease. Calum chokes, a long _nnnnngghh_ lodges in his throat. 

“Ash,” he nearly shouts, shaking. “You – please, _please_.” Ashton’s silent for a while and Calum trembles, half afraid. He wouldn’t put it beyond Ashton to bring him to the edge and then stop, leave him here. His boyfriend can be beyond petty when he wants to be, and Calum can’t expect him not to take some form of revenge.

Ashton doesn’t say a thing, fingering Calum until the only sounds he can make are sobbing gasps, his hands nearly ripping the sheets apart as he pushes back against Ashton’s fingers. He stops every half-minute or so, and Calum’s stomach twists, begging and begging and begging, and then Ashton keeps going, until he’s _crying_ , face streaked with tears.

Ashton stops again, but it’s different this time – he pulls his fingers out completely and Calum shakes his head, lashes clumped together with tears. “Ash, please, I need it,” he says, voice shaky and cracked. “Please, I – ‘m sorry, God, ‘m sorry, Ash, I’m begging –”

Ashton curls his fingers around Calum’s hips to hold him still and then thrusts into him, burying himself to the hilt. Calum _howls_ , going boneless against the sheets. Ashton wastes no time in starting to fuck him, his pace merciless, telling him how slutty he looks, so desperate for his cock. The bed rocks with each thrust of Ashton’s hips, headboard knocking against the wall. Ashton groans, snapping his hips forward harder faster as Calum clutches around his cock, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

The sheets rub against Calum’s dick with every thrust, but Calum’s rubbed off against way too many pillows these last 2 weeks to even acknowledge it. What has him near incoherent is Ashton’s fucking _cock_ , stretching him, filling him up so good, dragging against his spot and making Calum see colours when he closes his eyes.

Calum’s moaning out some probably flat-out embarrassing things, but he’s encouraged by the effect they have on Ashton, the way his words make the older man bury himself deep, hips rotating into Calum’s spot.

“Saw you last night,” Ashton grunts, “jerking yourself off in our bedroom, wearing my fucking _sweater_. Do you know how that felt? To see you reduced to fucking your own fist to my smell when I was _right_ ” _thrust_ “fucking” _thrust_ “there?”

“God, Ash, f – _fuck_ ,” Calum garbles, lips swollen and red now with how he keeps biting them. He should have known – Ashton would never have been one to just let the last two weeks’ slide, to sweep it under the carpet and act like it never happened. His hips snap against Calum’s, making sure he’ll remember exactly what happened every single time he moves for the next week.

He admits, finally, to himself, that this is what he’d been after practically the whole time, once his initial anger at Ashton had faded, which was not even two hours after The Incident.

“You gonna be a good boy and come for me, Calum? Let me feel how tight you can get?” Ashton breathes. Calum nods immediately before feeling Ashton’s hand in fisted his hair, pulling him up so his face is out of the jumble of bedsheets as he pounds into him.

“Yes,” Calum breathes, the sting from Ashton tugging in his hair making him whine. “ _Yes_ , Ash, yes, yes, yes.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Ashton tells him, releasing the younger boy and then leaning over him, kissing his neck before sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Calum keens, sweat slipping down his back as Ashton whispers the filthiest things in his ear, tells him how tight he is, how he’s going to fill his pretty little hole up with his come, going to fuck him until it’s red and puffy, and Calum’s going to lay there and take it like a good boy, like the good little slut he is.

With that, Calum seizes up and comes, screaming Ashton’s name, and Ashton moans as his walls tighten around him, squeezing his cock, milking him. His hips roll into Calum, dizzy with the brutal pace, with the need to ruin him. Calum shudders bodily when Ashton doesn’t stop, fucking him through his orgasm – going faster, if anything. Using his body to get him off. 

Calum slumps against the mattress, going lax, body pliant and easy for Ashton’s bruising thrusts. He moans softly when he feels Ashton’s thrusts stutter, then slow. Ashton comes with a low moan, buried deep inside of Calum.

Ashton takes a long breath and then slowly pulls out of Calum. Calum mewls softly and Ashton peppers the back of his neck with kisses. Calum immediately feels the come dripping down his thighs and the sensation makes him squirm. He moves to roll over onto his side, only to be held in place by Ashton’s big hands.

“Wha –” he begins, but then Ashton spreads him open and Calum knows he’s admiring his handwork. It makes Calum’s dick kick weakly. He works on steadying his heart-rate lest it get hard again. It’s all going according to plan until Ashton licks a hot stripe over his hole and Calum gasps, jerking in the older man’s grip but Ashton doesn’t stop, tongue pushing into his hole and making Calum hiss. “Ash, shit, too sensitive.”

Ashton doesn’t stop, slowly fucking him with his tongue. “So loose, baby,” he hums. “So pretty.”

“Ash, I dunno if you remember,” Calum says into a pillow, shivering. “But I jus’ had my soul fucked out of me. ‘S too much.”

“Calum,” Ashton says matter-of-factly, “I have two weeks’ worth of making you scream to catch up on. Starting now.”

Calum whines as Ashton slides a finger into him, rubbing gently against his prostate, just as firm as he knows Calum can handle, pulling a scream out of the younger man. He hears Ashton chuckle softly, pulling back and flipping Calum on to his back. Calum’s panting, his muscles aching as he looks up at his boyfriend, who’s eyes glitter wickedly.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Calum groans, half serious. Ashton leans down to kiss him slow and filthy. Calum can taste Ashton’s come on his tongue and he feels his cock nearing full hardness.

“So easy for it,” Ashton murmurs against his lips, feeling Calum against his stomach.

Calum can only whine.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, please let me know if you did


End file.
